rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Lilith Aensland is a character from Darkstalkers created by Capcom. She is a miniature succubus who was created from energy drawn from the succubus Morrigan. This dangerous excess energy was separated from Morrigan at birth by her father, Belial, who sealed it away. The separated energy formed a mind of its own and named itself Lilith. History Belial, the ruler of all Makai and Morrigan's adoptive father, foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone with great power would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. Using his near omnipotent foresight, he predicted that one which such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he personally selected Morrigan as his immediate heir. Morrigan was a very special succubus since she was born as an "S class" noble. But at that time, a struggle for power had already started between the noble houses. Numerous battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given such rights to power. To complicate matters further, Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within herself. If she were to be left unguided, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Thus, Belial decided to split her powers and isolate them in order to protect her. Morrigan's soul was split into two, with one of the halves isolated in a negative space that Belial had specifically created. Belial intended to return the sealed off portion to Morrigan when she was able to control her powers but died before he could. The sealed-off power began to have its own will. Lilith had begun to recognize herself roughly a decade after the sealing process. As Lilith found out about Makai, her feelings grew. These feelings were different from normal emotions like admiration and jealousy; they were closer to a primitive instinct to return home. In Darkstalkers 3, the demon Jedah released Lilith and gave her a body -- that of a smaller, more cheerful succubus. In return, Lilith was to lure Morrigan and the other Darkstalkers to him. Lilith seemed to enjoy her life until she realized that she was not the "original" -- she was only a part of another person. She discovered that she often became transparent and realized that she had limited time to find her "soul mate" in order to continue her existence. Morrigan also felt that Lilith is a part of her, but she did not feel she needed Lilith as badly as Lilith needed her. Once Jedah realized this, he manipulated Lilith to meet Morrigan so he could use them both to extend his power. However, Lilith knew that Jedah was lying to her, so she let herself be absorbed by Morrigan in Morrigan's ending leaving Morrigan, like Lilith, with a more cheerful personality and a new view on the world. In Lilith's ending, however, she failed to reach Morrigan's unconscious body in time and faded from existence seconds before Morrigan woke up, though Morrigan again seemed to feel something has changed within her. Role in Rakenzarn Lilith was initially set to appear in Version 1. In Version 2, she makes her debut in Chapter 9 but only in the Suiseki Route. The brigade will automatically encounter her along the way, but she will leave without trouble as she has her own problems to deal with. Talking with her again will have her join the party. She was revamped as a Fragile Speedster. Lilith has a few Light-based attacks (both spells and physical skills). She also has some skills that inflicts ailments. As a Succubus, she can seduce enemies (including mini-bosses and bosses) into fighting by the party's side. Under the influence, the enemy's attacks increase dramatically and they'll keep attacking their own foes. Be careful though, some enemies cannot be seduced. She is also completely immune to Light element and has better defense against magic. Unlike most Fragile Speedsters, Lilith has very little evasion points. She can't take many physical hits due to her low defense. She is also very weak against attacks that are strong against 'Devil' types. Trivia *She was originally a Date character but was scrapped. *Lilith is the main protagonist of the Darkstalkers manga. Lilith's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Darkstalker Category:Capcom